With the growing consciousness of environmental protection, most technologically developed countries have devoted to the exploitation of usable clean energy resources. Solar energy, fuel battery, and wind power generation may be applied in a manner different from the past electricity generation based on concentrated energy production, and are deemed as new energy resources for distributive electricity generation. Moreover, in view of the constantly raised oil prices, it has become a global target to develop green energy resources. A conventional gas-fueled micro-turbo generator would cost about US $77,000.00, which is almost the same as the cost for a general diesel generator or a gas-fired generator, and operates by directly bringing a rotary shaft to rotate and thereby generates electricity. While this type of generator set provides only limited benefits and usable life, it requires a large quantity of labor force and resources to maintain the operation thereof, and is therefore extremely costly and not suitable for use in an energy-saving era.
Generally, a conventional heat power generator may have a scale determined according to the estimated heat energy needed by consumers. Any surplus electricity is input and stored in electricity supply facilities. However, the stored electricity tends to lose when the electricity storage facilities have become old.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an energy-saving generator set to overcome the problems existed in the conventional generators.